Querido Light
by KandraK
Summary: [oneshot] Misa le escribe a Light una carta narrando su "aventura" con Ryuuzaki. ATENCIÓN: Lemmon MISA x L.


Holi, bueno, a mi me gusta mucho escribir este tipo de historias… La verdad es que por asuntos personales me dio una crisis de inspiración los pasados dos días, pero hoy, sentándome frente a la computadora, logré terminar este pequeño fic… a la 1:30 am = )

No supe si catalogarlo como Lime o como Lemmon. Espero me ayuden con ese pequeño detalle.

Quizá no sea la mejor, pero espero les guste y dejen Reviews. Se los agradecería mucho.

_Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen._

* * *

Querido Light:

Llevo horas sentada frente a esta tonta computadora escribiendo y borrando. No sé como decirlo ni por donde empezar. Quizá debería comenzar diciendo que no puedo verte a los ojos. También he de decirte que no sé si esta carta te llegará, pero debo confesarme. ¡Debo sacar todo lo que tengo en mi interior desde hace unos días!

Sé que quizás yo no soy la persona más inteligente del mundo, que quizá tampoco soy la más santa, pero por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, siento la necesidad de ser directa aunque sea por escrito…

Me acosté con Ryuuzaki.

…

Y me gustó.

¡Lo sé, lo sé! Misa te dijo que te ama y que eres el único chico en su vida pero… Ese día fue muy peculiar… ¿Recuerdas el día de San Valentín hace una semana? Ese día llegaste de la universidad repleto de chocolates que tus admiradoras te habían obsequiado. Ese día te pedí que saliéramos los dos, Misa-Misa y Light… Pero no quisiste.

Saliste del cuartel y te fuiste al centro de la ciudad. Lo sé porque te seguí. Te seguí y vi a una chica contigo. Pensé que eras un descarado por salir con alguien más a mis espaldas. Claro, fue hasta que te vi besarte con ella… ¡en ese momento, pensé que debías ser la persona más detestable que existía sobre Japón y el mundo entero!

¿Por qué eres así con Misa? No te he hecho nada malo como para que te portes así conmigo, ¿o si? …

Ese día volví al cuartel, no quería ver más.

Las cámaras de vigilancia anunciaron no sólo mi llegada, sino mi situación. Watari me vio y me preguntó algo que francamente ignoré. Corrí hasta llegar a mi habitación. Lloré. Lloré y maldije por todo lo alto mientras aventaba mis almohadas y todo lo que encontraba a mi paso.

En ese momento tocaron a mi puerta… Era Ryuuzaki. Decidí ignorarlo hasta que abrió por la fuerza y me contuvo de aventar uno de los floreros contra la televisión. Se colocó detrás de mí y cruzó mis brazos agarrando mis muñecas con fuerza tal que no podía moverme pero tampoco lastimarme.

-¿Qué te sucede, Amane? – me preguntó aún sin soltarme. Parecía tranquilo, como siempre. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser tan tranquilo y despreocupado?

Yo no supe que decir… Mis fuerzas eran pocas para luchar contra su agarre. Mi mirada fue cubierta por mi cabello y sólo atiné a llorar.

-Light besó a otra chica…

Continué llorando hasta que sentí los brazos de Ryuuzaki volteándome para verme de frente. En ese momento no sé que pasó que sus ojos expresaban un poco de lástima o lo más parecido a un "lo siento".

-No deberías llorar por ese idiota- fue lo único que me dijo antes de que yo recargara mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él aún sostenía mis brazos con sus manos.

Poco a poco fue abrazándome. Se sentía muy cálido, como si acabara de abrazar un peluche que no veía hace años. En ese momento sentí una paz lo bastante grande para cerrar mis ojos y poder quedarme dormida. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando abrí mis ojos, una sonrisa estaba sobre mi rostro.

-No soy experto en estas cosas. Realmente no me importan… pero no deberías dejar que alguien te trate así.

Él se llevó uno de sus pulgares a su boca y me dirigió hacia el sofá con la otra mano. Ocupó su pose característica y entonces, lo miré. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocerlo se me hizo muy lindo. Parecía una especie de Tarzán vestido con ropas grandes y un poco sucias de glaseado de cupcakes. Él me miró seguramente adivinando mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué sigues con él? –Sus ojos parecían querer verme el alma, no parpadeaba ni se movía mas que con el respirar de su cuerpo.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que asesinaste con la Death Note? Esa sensación de adrenalina mezclada con duda. Eso sentía.

Coloqué mis rodillas sobre los cojines del sofá y me acerqué a él como si su dulce olor a postres me embriagara. Él me miró atónito cuando logré colarme entre sus piernas para colocar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Eran muy ricos, he de decirlo. Una manera espectacular de degustar pasteles y dulces sin la necesidad de consumirlos y engordar. ¿Te has fijado en ellos? Su labio superior es muy bonito y un poco abultado, bien definido…

Él intentó alejarme aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de realizar. Por primera vez pude observar una reacción de miedo en su rostro… Volví a acercarme y esta vez mi beso duró más tiempo en sus labios. Poco a poco fue cambiando de un simple roce de labios a un verdadero juego con ellos. Un juego lento que parecía ir subiendo mi temperatura poco a poco y que hacía latir mi corazón como la primera vez que me besaste.

Sus músculos parecieron destensarse, continuó con mi juego hasta que sintió mi lengua entrando a su boca con delicadeza, como pidiendo permiso el cuál obtuve. Acariciar su lengua con la mía era una experiencia única que aumentaba mis deseos de intensificar todos mis movimientos.

Coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y él poco a poco fue bajando una de sus piernas. Pronto, colocó su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla, como jalándome hacia él con la yema de sus suaves dedos.

Sin duda alguna estaba siendo el beso más tierno que había tenido en toda mi vida. Pero no podía… sentía ganas de más, de probar que tan bien besaba ese chico que, a juzgar por la timidez con la que había comenzado a seguirme, parecía que nunca antes había besado a una chica.

Mis movimientos se intensificaron. Mi lengua esta vez peleaba con la suya de forma casi agresiva. Varios gemidos salían de mi garganta haciendo que el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki se estremeciera junto al mio. Intentó llamarme, pedirme que parara con lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quise. Continué besándolo, abriendo más y más su boca. Sus manos se posaron sobre mi espalda baja, presionando la tela de mi blusa, arrugándola como si quisiera deshacerse de ella pero algo lo detuviera.

-Juega conmigo- le mencioné entre susurros, acercándome a su oreja, dejando como marca de pertenencia una ligera mordida junto con un suspiro que hizo que él soltara uno parecido mientras cerraba los ojos, como sintiéndose culpable por disfrutar.

Logré acercarme lo suficiente para poder acomodarme sobre él, impidiendo que escapara. Sus piernas habían quedado presionadas por las mías y mis labios volvieron al trabajo que en ese momento se volvía cada vez más y más adictivo. Esta vez no pude resistirlo. Lo mordí en el labio inferior con la fuerza suficiente que sentí como los sentidos de Ryuuzaki se encendieron de golpe.

Sus manos me acercaron a él con desesperación y me besó con una locura que no había podido concebirle hasta el momento. Bajó sus labios hasta mi quijada mordiéndola suave pero desesperadamente mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mi cuello el cual, sin pudor ni delicadeza mordió como si de un dulce se tratara, sacándome un grito de la boca que pareció provocarlo más.

Coloqué mis manos en su nuca, jalaba su cabello mientras me hacía retorcer de deseo. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó jugando con mi cuello hasta que me encontré moviendo mi cadera adelante y atrás para provocar a su entrepierna.

De pronto sentí sus suaves pero frías manos introducirse debajo de mi blusa y rasguñar mi espalda. Mi cuerpo reaccionó curveándose hacia atrás, lo cual le dio paso para que con una sola mordida arrancara uno de los botones de mi prenda. Sacó las manos de mi blusa sólo para jalarla de forma que los botones restantes salieron golpeando su torso, dejando mi abdomen y pechos desnudos.

En ese momento se detuvo y me observó. Tenía su dedo pulgar mordido por sus labios. Me comía con sólo mirarme. Decidí ayudarle y me quité la blusa, arrojándola a la mesita que estaba entre ese y el otro sofá.

Él aprovechó para enderezarse un poco y logró deshacerse de su camisa blanca. En ese momento no creí lo que vi. Para mi sorpresa, no era un chico escuálido. Tampoco estaba muy marcado, ambos sabemos que él no hace ejercicio, pero su cuerpo parecía lo suficientemente tentador para hacerme desear morderlo y lamerlo por horas y horas. Sus brazos no eran de debilucho, al contrario, aunque delgados, mantenían su forma bien marcada, ¿quién lo diría?

No supe qué me enrojecía más, ver sus anchos hombros terminando al centro con sus clavículas bien marcadas, ver su diminuta cintura o ver un pequeño camino de vello que arrancaba desde su ombligo hasta más debajo de su pantalón.

Ryuuzaki me miró, como preguntándome si estaba segura de lo que pasaba o estaba a punto de suceder. Me llevé mi dedo índice a mi boca, aún perdida en su torso. Él me tomó y me cargó hasta dejarme caer en la cama que para ese entonces tenía las sábanas desacomodadas de tanto alboroto que yo había hecho.

Con sus manos hizo a un lado mi sostén y se aproximó a lamer mis pechos. Parecía un banquete de donde no sabía qué agarrar. Primero el izquierdo, luego el derecho, luego ambos y volvía con el derecho. Sus labios se alternaban con sus dientes y su lengua.

Comenzó a besar y lamer mis hombros y mis clavículas mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba mis piernas desde mis muslos hasta mi cadera. Su respiración estaba agitada. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar mi tanga sin darle importancia a la mini falda que aún me cubría. La aventó hacia algún lado de la habitación y adentró dos de sus largos y para entonces tibios dedos en mi entrepierna.

Comenzó a disfrutar mi sexualidad con delicadeza, haciéndome temblar y presionar mis propios pechos. Me mordí el labio infinidad de veces mientras iba aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos curiosos y, cuando adentró su lengua a donde sus manos habían estado segundos antes, mi cuerpo se volvió loco. Mis manos lo obligaban a continuar y no alejarse aún cuando varios gritos descarados escapaban de mi boca.

Alejó su cabeza y se incorporó en la cama, desabrochándose rápidamente el botón de su pantalón de mezclilla que bajó dejando ver un par de bóxers negros, bastante pegados para poder ser un deleite a mis pupilas.

Acerqué mis manos hacia el bulto que se levantaba bajo su prenda y jugué con él un momento antes de bajar su ropa interior y poder encontrarme frente a frente con su miembro, el cuál, mi amado Light, resultaba ser más atractivo que el tuyo.

Mi boca jugó con él por unos momentos, Ryuuzaki parecía no querer mirar el "pecado" que estaba cometiendo. Sus mejillas tomaron color con cada rozar de mis labios sobre su miembro. Gimió tanto como resistió hasta que, delicadamente me aventó contra el colchón y tomó mis dos piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros.

Se acercó a mí buscando mis labios. En ese momento sentí cómo poco a poco comenzó a entrar en mi cuerpo. Sentía como si mis caderas se abrieran por primera vez, dolía un poco menos que cuando tú habías decidido estar conmigo, pero ahora el dolor era acompañado por una sensación un poco molesta de masoquismo. Me encantaba.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente ante mis quejas. Mi vientre era presionado por una sensación que no puedo describir por más que me lo propongo. Mis piernas en sus hombros resultaban ser una posición lo bastante efectiva. Poco a poco, un escalofrio comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Cada caricia, cada embestida parecía llevarme al mismo paraíso.

Aumentó su velocidad gracias a mis exigencias. Mis uñas dejaban rasguños donde se posaran. Su pecho, su espalda, sus brazos… No quería que se despegara de mí.

En un momento de salvajismo me volteó boca abajo, colocando mis rodillas y mi cabeza sobre el colchón. Jaló mis brazos hacia atrás y los acomodó de forma que no pudiera moverlos. Fue entonces que comenzó de nuevo a entrar y salir de mi cuerpo, esta vez apoyándose de mis caderas.

La sensación fue simplemente cautivadora. Mis pechos bailaban al compás de sus caderas y mis gemidos parecían excitarlo aún más.

De pronto, llegó el momento. Sus movimientos se hicieron tan intensos y rápidos que parecía querer partirme a la mitad. Un choque eléctrico rebotó por todo mi vientre. Me liberó de la posición en que me tenía y se recostó delicadamente a mi lado. Yo me acerqué y coloqué una de mis piernas sobre de él, lo abracé y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Las cámaras lo grabaron todo- Fue lo único que acertó a decirme. No me importó. En ese momento me sentía satisfecha y con mucho sueño. Él, en tan sólo unos minutos logró más sensaciones en mí que tú en varios meses.

Y me gustaría repetirlo.

~Misa Amane.


End file.
